1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector capable of transmitting audio signals.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector has an insulating housing and a plurality of transmitting terminals mounted in the insulating housing. The insulating housing has an inserting hole passing therethrough for receiving a mating audio plug connector. Each of the transmitting terminals has an elastic arm, and a contacting portion extended and bent from a free end of the elastic arm, projecting into the inserting hole. When the audio plug connector is inserted into the inserting hole, the contacting portions abut against a front end of the audio plug connector for transmitting audio signals between the audio plug connector and the audio jack connector. However, after frequent insertions and withdrawal, the deformation of the contacting portions are apt to overstep the bound of the transmitting terminals, which makes the contacting portions fail to provide enough elastic force to keep the audio plug connector hold firmly in the audio jack connector to transmit audio signals stably. Therefore, it is desirable and necessary to design an audio jack connector which is able to solve or at least overcome the problem mentioned above.